Fatum
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: Tan míticos, tan imposibles, pero a la vez tan reales… (Drabbles, one-shot o long-fic pertenecientes a distintas dinamicas) Chapter 1: Siren- Pareja R27
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** ¡Muy buenas! Les traigo este drabble que participa en la dinámica DrabblesABC.

**Summary: **_A veces ser tan especial es lo peor que te puede pasar…_

_**SIREN**_

Tsuna sabía que, en algún momento de su vida, iba a terminar así. Lo supo, exactamente, en el momento que tuvo que hacer una autopsia al cadáver del que en algún momento fue una linda chica. Solo podía cerrar los ojos e imaginar cómo era el sentir la carne abriéndose, y aun así no lamentaba nada. Bueno, tal vez un poco el hecho de no haber visto sangre en cada corte.

Pero esa insatisfacción fue satisfecha, solo que mucho tiempo después cuando, de casualidad, se encontró con una peculiar mujer. Ella era su vecina, o algo parecido. No vivían exactamente en el mismo edificio, pero Tsuna podía ver la ventana de que daba al cuarto de ella.

Así que pensó que eran vecinos. Y sin quererlo se aprendió cada rutina de esa mujer, se dio cuenta que no era de cambiar de hábitos. Se levantaba a la mañana se bañaba, tomaba su café _espresso, _se vestía siempre con un traje negro, le dejaba gusanos de seda a su camaleón, y solo después de asegurarse que este todo bien cerrado se iba al trabajo. Una rutina diaria y básica, como la de Tsuna que era básicamente espiar, exitosamente, a su vecina.

Entonces pasaron los días, las semanas, hasta llegar a varios meses donde Tsuna encontró un extraño patrón. Reborn pasaba demasiado tiempo bañándose, y a veces se reservaba días enteros para pasar en el baño, y cuando sale, simplemente se va a dormir.

A Tsuna le atrae tanto este tipo de retos, que no dudo en colarse en el departamento de ella y poner unas cuantas cámaras.

Y entonces espero...

A la semana obtuvo los resultados que francamente no esperaba conseguir. Era tan extraño y fascinante lo que veía que tardo varias horas en asimilarlo.

Era sábado, cerca del mediodía, cuando Tsuna, con una taza de té verde, vio por la computadora como Reborn esparcía sales de baños por la bañera llena de agua. Ella se desnudó y Tsuna pudo apreciar ese hermoso cuerpo, ella simplemente era perfecta… hasta que…

La tasa con té verde se le cayó al suelo, Reborn estaba totalmente sumergida en la enorme bañera (algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención) y de uno de los extremos, donde se supone que tendría que salir sus piernas, salía algo parecido a unas aletas.

Tsuna se acercó tanto a la computadora que su nariz tocaba la pantalla.

Y entonces fue toda una maldita cola de pez.

Eso era… fascinante. Y Tsuna no podía articular ninguna palabra, lo que veía era fascinante… y deseo tenerla.

Tsuna quería a Reborn. No importa cómo, no importa en qué estado, Tsuna deseaba a Reborn más allá de toda racionalidad y lógica.

Y entonces, un largo tiempo después, Tsuna logro su cometido.

Puso su silla frente a la gran pecera de casi seis metros de largo y admiro a su invitada. A Tsuna no le gustaba llamarla prisionera, eso lo hacía ver como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y no lo era en absoluto.

Tsuna solo deseaba admirarla y solo llegaba a sonreír cuando ella golpeaba el vidrio templado de su nuevo hogar.

Después de un tiempo Reborn se cansaba, y aleteando con furia su cola, se iba al rincón más alejado y oscuro.

A veces, por las noches, escuchaba un llanto y canticos tristes. Y, aun así, Tsuna no tuvo el menor reparo en decir a los policías, que no sabía nada de esa mujer.

Tsuna nunca la vio.

Sin embargo, la tristeza se apodero de Tsuna. Sabía que ya era tiempo.

"Todo sea por la ciencia" dijo con su bata puesta y un afilado bisturí en su mano derecha.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Espero les haya gustado, si fue así dejen su review.

Ciao Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **Buenas buenas! Hoy vengo con este pequeño one-shot que participa en la dinámica Tritones y mar en el grupo R27 fan club (the chaos club) y la pareja es 27FemR…

En si esta no era la historia original, pero si es parte de la historia, sería algo así como un final …

En cuanto a la mitología que estoy poniendo es griega. A los tritones del mar mediterráneo los pongo como descendientes de Tritón (hijo de Poseidón y Anfitrite) porque es considerado como padre de los tritones del Mediterráneo y del Atlántico. Según la mitología los tritones del mediterráneo eran considerados los más agresivos, mientras que lo del atlántico eran más pacíficos.

Los Merfolk son también tritones, lo encontré en un blog de mitología japonesa, pero la verdad no estoy muy segura si sean específicos de esa cultura.

**Summary: **_El príncipe del reino Vongola se había casado con una humana y esa fue la excusa perfecta para que los hijos del Dios mensajero Tritón, ataque a los Merfolk._

* * *

_**MERFOLK**_

Cuando Renata dio el 'Si' espero, muy en el fondo de su ser, poder vivir con relativa normalidad.

Pero la realidad es muy diferente, ELLA es muy diferente.

Renata se arrancó las perlas que rodeaban su cuello que la asfixiaba y rompió su vestido para poder correr mejor. La fina tela se rasgó y miles de pequeños diamantes que conformaban el diseño de su vestido negro salieron volando para todas las direcciones. Sus piernas estaban libres, eso era mucho mejor para poder escapar.

Su pequeña hija en sus brazos chillo de indignación.

"¡Ese vestido te lo regalo papá!" le grito la niña.

"No hay tiempo para eso" Renata ajusto a la niña en su cadera y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Las sirenas de alarma no paraban de sonar y no mucho después escucho una fuerte explosión. No fue en el palacio, pero no tan lejos como le gustaría.

"¡Renata!" la Reina madre se acercaba a ella con unos guardias. Alaudi tenía una fuerte armadura color púrpura, cubriéndola hasta las piernas. Ella sabía que en cuanto la Reina madre este en contacto con el agua, fuera del palacio, sus piernas se volverán una larga cola de pez y la armadura se reajustaría a su nueva forma. Lo mismo pasaría con los soldados.

No por nada estaba en el reino de las sirenas y los tritones.

"¡Abuelita!" chillo la pequeña niña en sus brazos. Empezó a removerse queriendo ir con su abuela paterna, sus pequeños cabellos alborotados iban de un lado a otro y Renata se acordó de su esposo. Su pequeña niña era igual a él.

"Paciencia niña" dijo con tranquilidad la Reina "Se tienen que esconder" agarro a Renata de un brazo y la guio hasta una sala con una capsula de escape "Si algo nos sucede, tienes que irte de este lugar, los descendientes de Tritón no van a dudar en despedazarte y …" sus ojos grises fueron a la niña de cabello castaño que en ese momento se chupaba el dedo gordo de su pequeña mano.

Renata ni quería imaginarse lo que le harían a su pequeña niña.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y se hicieron eternas, el palacio no dejaba de sacudirse y al paso del tiempo tenía miedo que se les cayera un pedazo de roca arriba de ellas. Renata ajusto a su hija en su regazo y tuvo lista su pistola laser.

La pequeña niña dormitaba cuando la compuerta se abrió y por ella entro Tsunayoshi, tan encantador y a la vez escalofriante con su armadura dorada llena de sangre. El príncipe Vongola, uno de los reinos de los tritones Merfolk, tenía un tridente en cada mano, el suyo de color dorado y otro púrpura, el de la Reina madre.

Si él tenía el tridente de ella, entonces solo podía significar que la Reina había muerto. Lo que iba con su cara de tormento.

"¡Papá!" grito la pequeña niña. Tsuna las miro a ambas y con pasos firmes fue a su encuentro.

Las abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana. Beso apasionadamente a Renata y ella sabía lo que venía.

Tenían que irse.

Se besaron por segunda vez, tratando de trasmitirse todo lo que no podían decirse con palabras.

No había tiempo para las palabras.

Entonces él la empujo a la capsula y le entrego el tridente que una vez fue de su madre. La gran arma se volvió tan pequeña que podría pasar por un dije.

La puerta de la gran bola negra que era la nave se cerró y Renata podía ver, mientras ascendía, debajo de ese espeso cabello marrón los ojos tristes de Tsuna. Ambos se miraron y por alguna razón se sintió como una última vez.

Unos pocos segundos después Renata vio con horror como Tsuna era atacado por los descendientes de Tritón, los peligrosos tritones del mar Mediterráneo. Eran diez contra uno, todos atacandolo a la vez. Pero la capsula fue subiendo cada vez más rápido y ya no pudo ver más. Solo podía ver el desolado ambiente del que por un tiempo fue su hogar.

"¿Abuelita?" Renata miro confundida al llamado de su hija, pero todo quedó claro cuando vio por una de las ventanas como el Rey enemigo levantaba su tridente con la cabeza de la Reina madre clavada en la punta.

Sus largos cabellos rubio grisáceos se meneaban en el agua, dando una impresión tétrica.

Renata le tapo los ojos horrorizados a su hija y la acostó en el suelo junto a ella mientras escuchaba los canticos de victoria del enemigo.

.

.

.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra y por fin pudo escuchar los gritos de su niña llamando a su padre, solo entonces se permitió llorar.

Se sentó en medio de una playa desértica y grito de frustración, grito y lloro hasta que su garganta dolía.

Paso un tiempo más sentada y entonces se dio cuenta como su hija temblaba en sus brazos. Hacia frio.

Era invierno en esa parte de la tierra.

Renata sabía que no podía quedarse ahí. Y su cerebro tan hábil como siempre ya ideo planes de A a la Z.

Primero tenía que conseguir ropa para ellas dos. Después donde dormir y comida.

Tenía tanto que hacer.

Renata miro por última vez el mar, en una despedida silenciosa y camino hacia adelante.

A su vida humana, a la que nunca tuvo que haber olvidado y dejado de ser.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Si el tiempo me favorece, voy a escribir algo de la historia de cómo se conocieron Tsuna y Renata.

Eso es todo, si les gustó dejen su review.

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
